Mistakes
by Athena80
Summary: A lonely night changed Max, Alec and Logan’s life, probably forever. AU. Sets after “Hello, Goodbye”
1. Mistakes

_**Title: Mistakes**_

**Author:** Athena

**Rating:** PG-13

**Show:** Dark Angel

**Genre:** Drama/Action/Romance

**Pairing**: M/A

**Summary:** A lonely night changed Max, Alec and Logan's life, probably forever. AU. Sets after "Hello, Goodbye"

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine.

**A/N:** I know this storyline has been used before, but it came to me so easy, that I had to try. It was supposed to be a stand-alone fic, but I'm still working on the end, so I decided to post the first part. I hope you like it.

**Mistakes**

Alec

She considered a mistake everything. He knew it the minute he wake up and noticed he was alone. She left without even say good-bye to him, not even a note. She just run away, like she always did when she can't handle something. When she thinks she did wrong. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to capture forever her image, her body, her smell, her voice. But he knew it wasn't necessary. He will remember last night to the day he dies. The last hours were impressed like hot iron in his memory and he suddenly felt his heart broken.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Last night she came looking for him, seeking for a way out of her loneliness. He knew she wasn't with Logan anymore, and it must be really hard for her. At first, they talked a lot about the job, their friends, but after a while, they went deeper and deeper, and started to share confidences, memories, and fears. They talked about Manticore. All the things they put them through. He opened his heart to her and he knew she did the same. They talked about love and how afraid they were to lose it, once they had it. But he never asked about the reason of her breakup with Logan. He also was grateful she didn't ask him about Rachel. They both knew it was so painful to remember. Max knew about Rachel, and he knew about Logan and that was all they needed to know.

She talked about her siblings, how they take care of each other, and he could felt the warm on her soul when she was remembering the time they were together. He felt a little envious. He never had that kind of bond with his unit. It was true he made good friends, like Biggs, but never something as strong as brotherhood. The only person who brings to his heart that feeling was Ben, even when he never met him. When he asked about Ben again and saw her pain, he knew it was a mistake. But he needed to know more about him. What they talked the other night when he was mistaken for him, it wasn't enough for him. He knew the bad moments were more than the good, but he needed to know everything. The way Ben used to talk, what his fears and his dreams were.

His heart sank when she started to cry. She needed his comfort, and not knowing what else to do, he just hugged her. It was a mistake too.

The contact with her warmth body makes him feel. And it wasn't desire or lust. It was something pure. He hadn't felt something like that since Rachel. And when she kissed him, it took him by surprise, but he kissed her back without thinking. Another mistake.

He knew it wasn't way back. Everything between them had changed, and it seemed it was for worst.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He called Normal to report in sick. He didn't feel physical pain, but he couldn't stand to see others right now. He knew he couldn't stand to see Max. He didn't want to see the embarrassment, the shame he knew she felt, right in her face, for everybody to see it. Because he knew she was ashamed. She wasn't in heat, so she couldn't blame the instinct. They perfectly knew what was happening. He suddenly felt ashamed too. He must have stopped her. He knew she was in love with another man, a man she couldn't touch, but she didn't want to give up, either. It didn't matter that they were separated by now. He wasn't the kind of guy who stole another man's girlfriend.

He knew she didn't love him. Well, she do love him, but as a friend, or worst, as a brother. Well, maybe not as a brother, he thought, he didn't want to imagine her doing what they did with Ben. And what if she was pretending he was Ben? His mind started to travel to a really bad place: jealousy. No. It was His Name the one she screamed last night. She hasn't mistaken him. She knew it was him. So, she loved him as a friend. But they weren't friends anymore, not after what happened. So whatever they had, it was gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He stayed hidden in his room like two days or so; he just wanted to be alone. Some of his friends went to see if he was ok, but he send them away, without even open the door. Biggs, OC, Cece, also Sketchy and Normal came to see how he was doing (he knew later that OC had taken them to the house without letting them know how to come back on their own, clever girl). Even Logan stopped by. He told him through the door something about being strong for Max, but he wasn't paying attention. Max. If he knew that she was the reason of all this, he won't be so sympathetic. It seemed that everybody had check on him; that everybody cared for him. But it wasn't true. The most important person for him wasn't there. Max. Before that night, he might be able to deny his feelings for her. But not anymore.

He finally went out of his room the next morning. Now, he was prepared to deal with the upside-down world Max left him in. If the situation had been different, he would have found funny the shocked face his friends had when they saw him. Joshua, Biggs and OC were in the living room, half sleep, visibly waiting for him; they must have been there for days. He smiled. It was good to see that someone cared.

He went to Jam Pony with OC and Biggs to see if he still had a job. It wasn't like he really believed that Normal could fire him, but you'd never know. OC told him that Normal gave her and Biggs permission to be absent because they were "nursing" him. Rare thing, because OC wasn't one of Normal's favorite persons, but well, Normal loved his Golden boy. So he was prepared for every kind of reactions from him, except for the one he got. The minute he got in Jam Pony, he was greeted by affection displays from all his co-workers, even from the ones he barely knew. Everybody seemed to be happy that he had recovered from his "illness", so phrases like "Thanks God, you're better", "I'm glad you're back" and things like that were said by everyone. Even Normal surprised him when he hugged him almost in tears and told him about how glad he was seeing him, that he was worried he would never see him again … He couldn't be cynical about all this. He could see true affection from everyone. He seek for the one he wanted affection. But Max wasn't there.

His arrival to TC was almost the same. Everybody was worried to say the least. Even Mole hugged him, rare thing coming from him. But something kinda bothered him. Nobody seemed to know about the real reason he hidden. Everybody thought he had been ill or something like that. Even the transgenics. That was odd. Someone must lie to them, and it must be a convincing lie, because transgenics didn't get sick. A thought came fast to his mind. Max. But where was she?

And then he saw her. He noticed her presence minutes before she entered TC headquarters. It was like he could sense her, like they were connected somehow. Their gazes joined an instant. And then he knew. She had been worried too. She came to the spot he was and just hugged him. "I'm glad you're ok now, Alec. I just hope the shakes didn't come back after I left", she said almost whispering, but loud and clear for a transgenic hearing. So that was she told to the TC people. That he had seizures. Everybody knew about them, how bad them could be. And she obviously told the same to OC and Logan. The cover story in Jam Pony must have been easier. Nobody knew about them being transgenics.

She lied to cover the fact that she broke his heart.

&&&

A week passed from _that_ night and he tried to remain away of her path as much as he could, and she was surely doing the same, because they barely see each other after his "comeback". No chit chat, no grinning Alec, no bossing Max, no smart-aleck comments, no kick-ass threatening; everything they usually had was gone.

Everybody was concerned. What happen to them? But everybody was smart enough to stay out of his or her paths. Nobody, transgenic or ordinary, ever said something to him about their sudden "break up".

And then, the Jam Pony siege happens.

That day he fought for his life side by side with Max and the others. But when they finally got out and hidden themselves at TC, along Joshua, Mole, OC, Logan and Sketchy; he knew that everything went back to the way it was before, that he never had a chance with her… especially when he saw Max and Logan holding hands at the end of the day.

&&&&&&&

All the people at TC were talking about it. Logan found the cure. Alec hoped it was a rumor, but he heard it so many times that he begun to accept it. Apparently, the day the Jam Pony siege occurred, Logan had found a cure and Max was moving in with him. Great. Good for them. Like he cared, he told for himself.

Nobody mentioned it to him directly, well, nobody except Sketchy. A totally drunk Sketchy told him one night before he left TC that Max was leaving too, that she had come back with Logan. He just glared icily to his fool friend and he never mentioned the subject again.

&&&&&&&

Two months after the Jam Pony Siege, the pressure of the government was increasing and the transgenics knew that they had to do something about it. Mole and Alec were assessing their options. They needed to do something fast before the government finally decided to terminate them. And the most viable was moving discreetly to an anonymous location, where they weren't so vulnerable like they were on TC.

After a long search, they found some place that seems perfect. An abandoned town in the mountains on the Canadian side. It was perfect; it was in a valley surrounded by mountains, almost inaccessible; they had sent some guys to do recon and the data they brought was really promising. The houses were in good conditions, despise the time; it was only reachable with a good guide, a small river line close. It was perfect. They are going to leave TC in small groups, through the sewers, so the government forces didn't suspect anything until it was too late. It was going to be a long journey, but it was worth the shot.

Alec asked to be in the last team. He wanted to be sure that everybody was safe when he leaves the compound.

&&&&&&

Max

She had been living with Logan for two months. When he told her he had found out a cure, the first night they stayed at TC after the Jam Pony siege, he asked her to leave TC and move in with him at the city. He wanted them to be a normal couple. She agreed. They finally got the chance to live happily ever after. Or at least what was she thought. It was a mistake, even if she didn't realize it at the time.

From the start, things weren't like she thought. Even when he always said that he didn't mind what she was, he asked her to change her identity; now she was Linda Eastman, a former school teacher from New York that met Logan some years ago, so nobody from his social circle knew that she was a transgenic. She had to lie about her past, so they could live a normal life when they were out with his family, his friends, the neighbors. All the lies made her feel uneasy, but it was for their love, she said to herself.

And there was also the guilt. She felt guilty for leaving her people. The army's siege was still on. She couldn't bear watching the news; she didn't want to know if they were suffering. She couldn't stand it. She wanted to see Joshua, Gem, baby Eve, Dalton, Dix, Mule, Mole… Alec. She wanted to see him more than everyone. She missed his smart-aleck remarks, the fights, everything. She missed the things they shared, the Manticore past. But she couldn't tell Logan, of course. Few days after she moved in, she suggested that she wanted to talk to him, to see if he and the others were ok, and Logan went mad. He was jealous. He always thought they had something, and even when she denied it, it was clear that he hated Alec. She couldn't imagine what he could do if he found out about _that_ night.

Nothing was like she thought it would be. Not their daily life, nor their lovemaking. Even in their intimate moments she wasn't able to let go and be herself, to reveal her desire and share it with the man she loved. Logan was a devoted lover, but… something was missing. She couldn't let go. Logan freaked out the first time she tried to go wild, like the night she shared with Alec, and since then she repressed herself every time, trying to convince herself that it was for the best. That she needed to be "normal".

&&&&&&&&

Until one day she realized that all was a mistake. It was plain like day. Everyday she had to lie about herself. Why? She wasn't normal and it was obvious she didn't belong with the ordinaries. Alec told her once that they didn't belong with them, that they were a danger to them; and now she finally understood it.

She needed to get back with her family, with Alec. She needed to tell him that she missed him, how much he meant for her. She didn't know if she was in love with Alec, but she knew she didn't have the life she always wanted with Logan.

She was packing, preparing her things to leave, when she received a call from Dr. Shankar that changed everything for her.

&&&&&&&&

She hadn't been feeling all right the week before, so they decided to pay a visit to Dr. Shankar, the only doctor besides Dr. Carr that knows about her transgenic condition. She ordered all kind of tests, just as precaution, they couldn't discard anything.

The day she decided to leave Logan and return to TC with the other transgenics, Dr. Shankar called to give her great news, she said. Max stayed in shock for what seemed an eternity after hanging up. She was pregnant.

Alec went to Logan's house. He needed to see Max. He needed to tell her what they were planning to do. He knew she probably didn't care, the lack of communication with them just proved it, but she was one of them and she deserved to know.

He found her sitting on the dark living room. Apparently, Logan wasn't home.

"Max" he said softly. "Alec" she acknowledged him. Alec shivered; his name sounded like music with her voice.

"Max, are you okay?"

She paused a moment, like if she was going to tell something, but instead she didn't say anything.

"Max, what happened? Is Logan ok?"

She sighed. It was hard to see him after knowing that she had no chance to be with him anymore.

"yeah, he's fine. It's just … I'm pregnant, Alec. I'm having Logan's baby"

Alec was shocked. That wasn't what he expected to hear. But he had to ignore it. He had something to do.

"So, why don't you look happy?"

"I'm happy. It's just I didn't plan it", she said defensively, "why are you here?"

"I just wanted to tell you that we're leaving TC", he said coldly.

"What? Why?"

"Because we're tired of the siege, Max. We're surrounded, we're starving, and some of our people are dying. What else?", he said bitterly.

"well, I'm just…."

"Max" He interrupted her, "we're leaving tomorrow night in teams of 10. Each team will leave with an interval of 15 minutes. The last team, my team, will leave if everything is all right, at 0400."

"Why are you telling me these?" The confusion on her beautiful face was evident.

"Because if you don't show up before 0400 we'll leave without you"

"What do the hell that means? Alec, spare me the drama, just tell me where the new place is, so I can find you later."

"I can't. Only few people, one by team, know where the new location is. I don't know it myself, Max" he lied, "And even If I knew, I wouldn't tell you."

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

"It isn't like that, and you know that." He sighed; this is going to be hard. "It's just that we don't want anyone to follow us, Max. We're escaping, you see". The sarcasm on his voice just made her angry.

"And you think I'll rat you out? You're my family, for god's sake!"

"Yeah, a family you abandoned for an ordinary!"

"He's the man I love and I'm having his baby, Alec!" she said vehemently, like if she was trying to convince herself it was true.

"So, stay with him if that's your wish, but I warn you, Max, you'll never see us again. None of us will ever come back again to Seattle and you'll never be able to find us. So, think carefully."

And he left.

&&&&&&&&

Max didn't know what to do. She called OC for help, and now that she was there, sitting in front of her, she didn't know how to start.

"Well, boo… what's up? You know I luv ya, but I also luv my beauty sleep. It's past midnight, you know" She looked at Max carefully. She looked different from the last time she saw her.

"You looked tired, boo, what is it? Something's wrong? It must be, and that's why you called me, isn't it? "

"It's just that I'm not feeling ok…"

"oh, boo… Please, tell me you aren't havin' seizures… I was so worried when Alec got sick, that I don't …"

"Alec didn't have seizures, OC" Max said suddenly

"What? But, boo, you told us… and I saw Alec…."

"He wasn't sick… he was … ashamed"

"Ashamed? Of what?" Now OC was intrigued. _What the hell is goin' on?_

"Alec and I … we… slept together that night"

"What?" That was the last thing she expected to hear. She knew Max and Alec's relationship was … complicated… but since when it included sex?

"Like I said."

"Now I understand why he looked like shit. You hurt him. And that's why he's been avoiding you all this time." OC didn't mean to sound accusatively, but she couldn't help it. Max was her boo, but she cared for Alec too.

"Do you think I don't know that he cares for me and I used him? He has the right to be mad at me. He's my friend and I treated him like a meaningless one night stand. Don't you think I know that I screw up everything between us? And only because I was feeling lonely one night." She said, choking into tears.

OC hugged Max trying to comfort her. "Shh, shh, it's all right. Does Logan know?"

"Hell, no! That's why I invented the whole seizures story. Because I didn't want anyone to know, OC"

"But, why don't you tell me? You're my boo, and I've always been by your side. Even if what you do is totally wrong"

"I know. It's just that… I was ashamed too. I thought that if I acted like if nothing happened, it would just fade away."

"But it wasn't, right?"

Max got silent.

"Max, there's more, isn't? What aren't you telling me? C'mon, spill it."

"I'm pregnant, OC"

"And the baby is Logan's?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "Dr. Shankar told me that I'm two months pregnant"

"And that's the time you're been living with Logan, right?

"Yeah, but… I had sex with Alec a week before, OC… so, there's the possibility that…"

"… It's Alec's" OC looked at her friend's terrified face. She had never seen her like that before.

"Well, boo, there's only one thing to do. You have to know whose the baby's father. None of them deserve a lie, boo"

"I know. But… there's no time OC. Besides, I already told Alec that Logan's the father"

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Before I called you, Alec came by to say that they were leaving TC, OC. Tomorrow night. He gave me an ultimatum. I show up before 4 am and I go with them, or I'll never see them again."

"Oh, my… and you told him that you're pregnant and it's Logan's? Why?"

"I don't know!"

"Boo, he deserves to know if he's going to be a daddy"

"What if he doesn't want the baby? I know Logan will love him even…"

"And lie to Logan too and let him raise a child who isn't yours? Deny the baby the chance to know who his father is? Max, please, don't screw up again…"

"There's no time!"

"Of course there is! You have more than 24 hours. Move your sorry ass and call Dr. Shankar. She will understand"

&&&&&&&&

"Tks Doctor. I'll see you there in an hour."

"You see, it wasn't difficult…"

"shh, Logan is coming.."

&&&&&&&&

Logan was working in an EO assignment with Asha and the S1W when Dr. Shankar called him and gave him the good news. He was so thrilled, that he thought about leaving all to see Max, but then he regained his senses. A lot of people depended on it, so he decided to wait until it was finished to go home.

He arrived home past midnight and he found OC with Max. It didn't surprise him. _Max must call her to give her the good news. She's so happy that she couldn't wait to tell her best friend_

"Sweetheart, I'm home" he said playfully. He was so enchanted with his own joy, that he didn't notice Max's watering eyes.

"Logan, how was the job?" Max asked, trying to control her emotions. The last thing she wanted was to be seen all emotional by him.

"Well, everything went like we planned… but I have something more important to tell you…" he sit at her side and hugged her tightly. Max didn't know why, but it felt wrong, so wrong. "Max, Dr. Shankar called me and gave me the news… I'm the happiest man on earth." He said, and kissed her tenderly on her forehead.

"She …. She called you?" Max was about to have a heart attack. _So Logan already know… _

"Yeah, like two hours ago. She called to my cell, because she didn't know if we were home. I told her you were here, so I imagine she already called you, right?"

"mmmh, yes. It's just I didn't know she have called you first."

&&&&&&&&

Max waited until Logan fall sleep to leave the house. Dr. Shankar was already waiting for her when she arrived to the hospital.

"Max, are you ok? Do you have problems with the baby?" the doctor said honestly worried.

"No, the baby's fine. It's just, I want to ask you a favor, but you have to promise me you won't tell Logan"

"Max, what is it? Why don't you want Logan to know?" Dr. Shankar was looking at her suspiciously.

"Promise me first. Please" The desperation in Max's eyes got Dr. Shankar's sympathy. Even when she was a good friend of Logan's and she didn't like the secrecy of Max's request, the true despair on Max's eyes convinced her to help her.

"Ok, Max, whatever you want me to do, I won't tell Logan. It isn't anything illegal, right?"

"No. I just want you to analysis the baby's DNA and compare it with Logan's. I need the results for tomorrow's night."

"Are you telling me that maybe Logan's not the father?" Dr. Shankar suddenly felt uneasy. _She knows how much Logan loves her, and she cheated on him? _

Max saw the hatred on the doctor's expression. _What do you expect? She's his friend. But you can't stop know. OC is right, you need to know. They need to know_

"I don't know. That's why I'm here, asking you. Begging you. I know you must be thinking the worst of me, but I need your help"

"You want me to compare it only with Logan's DNA. What about the other _options_?" the doctor didn't mean to sound rude, but she couldn't help it. Max didn't deserve her consideration after what she'd done.

"That's MY problem. Can you do it? Because if you can't, I'll look out for another doctor, more willing to help me." Max said aggressively.

"Ok, I will do it. And even when I don't feel any sympathy for you right now, I'll keep my promise. I won't tell Logan, whatever you decide to do after giving you the results. I'll leave it to your conscience."

----o ---- o----o ---- o----o ---- o----o ---- o ----o ---- o

24 hours later - The Space Needle

Max was sitting on the top of the Space Needle like she always do when she want to escape from her reality. There was something about that place that calm her no matter what. She had in her hands an envelope with the results, but she doesn't have the gut to open it.

When she finally opened it, the results didn't surprise her. It was like if she knew it all along. But it didn't solve her doubts. _What is the right thing to do?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

TC - 3: 50 am 

Alec was at TC headquarters, supervising the whole escaping operation. Only his team remained. Everything had gone perfect, totally flawless. The government didn't have a clue of what was happening on TC. When they realized TC was unusually quiet, the Manticore alumni would be kilometres away from Seattle.

Alec received news that the first team had already crossed the border with Canada. The transgenic migration was going on excellent. Only one thing bothered Alec.

Max. She hadn't show up and his team was about to leave.


	2. Mistakes 2

_**Title: Mistakes**_

**Author:** Athena

**Rating:** PG-13

**Show:** Dark Angel

**Genre:** Drama/Action/Romance

**Pairing**: M/A

**Summary:** A lonely night changed Max, Alec and Logan's life, probably forever. AU. Sets after "Hello, Goodbye"

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine.

**A/N:** I know this storyline has been used before, but it came to me so easy, that I had to try. It was supposed to be a stand-alone fic, but I kept writing, so this is the part 2. I hope you like it.

**Mistakes (part 2)**

"What is the right thing to do?" Max said loudly, like if she was talking for herself. Even when she wanted to run with OC for advice, she knew she had to decide it alone. OC's words still echoed in her mind.

_Deny the baby the chance to know who his father is?_

_Yeah, the baby needs his father. And I need him too_ And thinking that, she went down the Space Needle to take her bike. Time was running out for her. She only had few minutes to get TC on time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

TC - 3: 55 am 

She was some blocks away from TC, wishing she wasn't late, when she heard an explosion. At first she thought it came from somewhere else, but as long as she was nearer, and she heard another explosion, she realized it came from TC. The government must be making their move. And Alec was still inside.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Oh, God… Please, let him be ok…" _She started to say aloud, with tears in her eyes. She wasn't the kind of person that used to pray, but in that moment, while she was forcing her bike to go as faster as it could, she was praying. For Alec, and for all her brothers that surely remained with him at TC. _"You know I don't pray, in fact, I did it only once before, and it was to ask you about something, but … please… I don't ask anything for me. If not seeing him again is the price I have to pay for letting him live, I'll accept it. But please… don't let him die_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He was impatient. It was about time to leave and Max wasn't coming. Maybe he underestimated her love for Logan. Maybe after all, she decided to abandon her family for him. _No. I know she can't. She spent ten years of her life looking out for her siblings, and now that she has us, the closest thing, she can't let us go so easy. _

He was so deep thinking that he didn't listen to Mole's words. "…Hey, Princess, I'm talking to you. Are you paying me attention?"

"What?" Alec said confused.

"I'm saying that she won't come. Face it. The ordinary means more for her than us"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alec said a little bit angry. _How does Mole know? Nobody knows about it_

"You know who I am talking about. That bitch who left us here, when she was the one who started it. The same bitch that took your male's pride away from you"

"Don't you dare to call her like that!" he said with indignation. "And she didn't take anything away from me!"

"Oh, come on! All of us saw you weeping for her all this time, since she went out TC, since when she abandoned us after the siege because of the ordinary. Maybe you can fool yourself, but you can't fool us. I just want you to accept it. She's not coming, and you know it"

"I don't…"

He was about to deny to Mole's allegations when Ike, an X5 who was in surveillance while they were still at TC, interrupted them.

"Sir! We have a situation. The army's moving inside TC"

Alec knew that even when he was expecting Max to come, their safety was first. They needed to get out of there. Fast.

"Let's move people! Everyone knows what to do. Prepare the charges, and be ready to detonate them at my command"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They knew it wouldn't take long before the army discovered that something wrong was going on at TC, so they set detonation charges all over TC compound to cover their retreat.

He just hoped Max didn't get caught in the crossfire. _Please God, if you exist, keep her safe. I'll never forgive myself if something happen to her. I'd rather die than see her suffer like Rachel did. Please_

"NOW!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max was seeing TC's destruction from the roof of a near building. She knew everyone was safe. She knew it in her heart. The army hadn't found anyone yet, and that comfort her. It means that the detonations were the transgenics' idea. _Surely Alec's idea. He's such a show off; he loves to be the center of the universe_ she thought sadly.

But still, she couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that all of them were gone. That Alec was gone.

_He is gone and I didn't tell him that he's going to be a father, that I need him, that I love him… _

She stayed there, sitting on that roof, for hours. It was like she couldn't move; it hurt too much to move. It was like she didn't have the strength to face the future without him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She came back to the apartment after a long time away. Logan was there, waiting for her. She couldn't tell if he was worried or angry. She didn't care.

"Max, what happened? Where have you been? Why…?"

"They are gone" she said bluntly, trying to conceal her emotions.

Logan was surprised. _What the hell is she talking about?_ "Who is gone? Max, I don't understand."

"My family! My family is gone!"

She was furious with him. If only she had realized before they weren't meant to be, she could be with Alec right now. She wanted to blame him for her own mistakes. She needed to.

"I see… Max, don't worry. In the news said that the army couldn't find any of them. That all of them were already gone. You don't need to worry. They are safe"

"Exactly! And I was supposed to be with them!" she screamed with all the power of her transgenic lungs.

"What?" Logan was incredulous. "Are you saying that you knew about this? That you were planning to leave me? To take my baby away from me?"

"They are my family! They are my family!" Max screamed; she was so upset with him, with herself, with the damned world, that she wanted to let her frustration out, but she couldn't let herself cry. So, she punched him on the face instead, knocking him out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

OC went to Max and Logan's apartment, wishing she didn't find Max there. She truly hoped Max had left town with her fellow transgenics. _I hope she left with Alec. When she realizes what she'd lost, she will be devastated_

The last thing she expected to see was Max kicking Logan with a fury so unlikely Max.

"Max, stop!" She shouted her, "Max, stop, you're hurting him!" OC had to tackle her with all her strength, and took her away from Logan.

"OC, Alec is gone! Alec is gone!..." Max kept repeating, totally hysterical. She was crying and crying, and she couldn't stop. It was like all the sadness she felt finally went out without restrains. OC hugged her, trying to comfort her. "I know Max. I know"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She has been crying, she didn't know how long; she had dropped more tears in the past hours than in her entire life. Now, she was really quiet, totally motionless.

OC left her, and checked on Logan. He was still unconscious, but he seemed to be fine. Sore and bruised, but fine. _He can wait. My boo needs me more_

"Max, Alec gave me something for you. But first, you have to promise you will remain calm. I don't think Alec might want you all out of control"

She just nodded; she couldn't articulate a word. OC gave her an envelope, with her name written on it. She recognized the handwriting. It was Alec's.

"He gave me this last night; he was waiting for me at my place when I came back after being here, with you" OC explained "He made me promise I wouldn't give it to you until he was gone, If you hadn't gone with 'em" She motioned to the door. "Now, I'll leave you alone, Max. I don't think Logan will bother you soon, so take your time. I'll come back later. I promise"

Max opened the envelope and inside was a letter from Alec. She started to read silently.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Max:_

_If you're reading this letter, it means that you decided to stay in Seattle._

_I understand. Your baby needs his father, and his father can't come with us. _

_But I needed to tell you that I'm gonna miss you, Max. You know I'm not good when it comes to express my feelings, any of us is. All the smart-aleck comments, the verbal fights, the acid humor, were my way to express how much I care for you. Yeah, I know, it wasn't the best way, but it was only one I knew. You know Manticore didn't encourage being emotional. It was a weakness for them._

_I know I made a lot of mistakes during the time I've been around you, especially at the beginning, when I screw up things badly between you and Logan. I said it before, and I want to say it again. _

_I'm sorry about everything. I really am. _

_I truly regret all the bad things I've done, especially to you, Max. But the only thing I don't regret was the night we spent together. I know it wasn't right, but it didn't feel bad at all. I was in heaven._

_Max, I love you, even when I know you don't. _

_That night made me feels more alive than I never was, Max; you made me feel alive. That night was enough to fill my life with happiness and joy, even when I knew it'll never happen again. Even when I knew you belong to someone else. I wanted to tell you how I feel, but I didn't want to be between you and Logan again. But now, it doesn't' matter. You made your choice. I just ask you something. Take care of your child, Max. Give him the life we never had. _

_I wish you every happiness, my love._

_Yours, Alec._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She tried to control her emotions, but it was hard.

_oh Alec, if you knew…_

Warm tears rolled over her cheeks, and before she noticed, she was crying again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Logan finally woke up, he felt dizzy and confused to say the least. For a moment, he didn't know how he managed to end on the floor, until he remembered the fight he had with Max. _How she dare to punch me?_ He was angry, disappointed, upset, annoyed, offended; in one word, he was mad.

But all his anger disappeared when he saw Max's despair_. She's crying_

He knew how much her family meant to her, even when he didn't like them around. He hugged her and she didn't resist him.

"Even when they are gone, Max, you have a lot to live for. You have a new family now, Max. You have me and our baby with you, and we'll never abandon you"

o – o – o – o - o – o – o – o

A/N: I know this is really, really sad, and some of you want to kill me right now, but believe me … I needed to write it like this…

And I promise that a truly happy ending is coming

o – o – o – o - o – o – o – o

Tks a lot to the people who review the First Part:

_4eva Jensen :_ Thanks! It means a lot… and here's the update. As soon as I can :)

_AmyLynn :_ Thank you! Your question is answer in this one.

_angelofdarkness78 :_ Tks! Yeah, that'll happen, but not now. I need some drama before they get together.

_Ro:_ I'm glad you like it. I hope you like this one, even when it's really, really sad.

_Lil :_ Here's the update :) And yeah, you were right, he's the father. But I have some surprises for them, so I hope you like this one.

_Aur:_ Wow, tks. I really appreciate your comments. Here's the answer.

_Me:_ I'm so sorry! But I couldn't… :( I hope I won't cause irreversible damage ;P


	3. Mistakes 3

_**Title: Mistakes**_

**Author:** Athena

**Rating:** PG-13

**Show:** Dark Angel

**Genre:** Drama/Action/Romance

**Pairing**: M/A

**Summary:** A lonely night changed Max, Alec and Logan's life, probably forever. AU. Sets after "Hello, Goodbye"

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine.

**A/N:** Ok, this fic was supposed to be a stand-alone… :D

Here's the update… I hope you like it

**Part 3**

Logan

When the baby was born he was so thrilled and excited. He was a father!

But the joy he felt at first didn't last longer, because the baby didn't seem to be ok with anyone but his mother. Only with his mother he was calmed and happy. Any other who tried to hold him or feed him, including him, it was rejected by the boy. He didn't understand. Well, maybe it was something to do with the mother-son bond, so he let it go.

The baby was so tiny … really cute and lovely; the most beautiful creature he's ever seen; but there was something about him that drove him away; he felt like a complete stranger around him, totally disconnected with the kid, and also with Max.

It was like they had their own private universe, Max and the baby, and he weren't allowed in it. When they were together, they tended to ignore everyone and everything around them. They seemed to share a lot of things, and the outside world was just invisible to them. He started to feel jealous and envious of their relationship. It was the same kind of jealousy he felt in the past, when Alec was around. Was it normal? He doubted it, but he decided to let it go.

But every day that passed he felt like that more and more. It was awkward to think like that about his very own son! It was insane to compete with him for Max's affection, like an obsessed lover. But he couldn't help it.

&&&&&&&&&&

Other thing that bothered him was the baby's name. He always dreamed about a little Logan, but Max decided, completely on her own and without consulting him that his name was going to be Ben, he liked it or not.

Ben. Like Max's psycho killer brother. The very thought gave him the creeps. Why Ben? It's not like he'd liked Zach, or Seth, or any of her brothers' names, but why Ben? Because Max still felt responsible for his death? Or maybe because Ben was Alec's twin?

Oh, God, it seemed that every thought he had about it, always ended on the same place. Alec. The transgenic male was an omnipresent ghost between them, even after his disappearance. Or especially after that. And even when he wasn't mentioned, he could feel that he was on Max's mind.

And also on little Ben's face.

&&&&&&&&&&

After the baby was born, everybody who saw him told Logan that he looked a lot like him and that made him feel proud. The thought that the boy looked like him even made him forget a little about his dislike for the baby's name.

Well, everybody told him that, except for his mother. Mrs. Cale wasn't very excited after seen the newborn child, in fact she was so cold and inexpressive with the whole thing that Logan was awfully surprised. He didn't understand, his mother was the most thrilled about being a grandma, and her reaction after seeing the boy was so confusing for him.

Ben was 6-months-old when he decided to confront his mother and ask her about her weird behaviour. At first she didn't want to tell a thing, after all, she was a lady, and ladies didn't talk about that kind of embarrassing subjects. But she hated most to see his son being betrayed. So she decided to talk.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Mother, are you going to tell me what's bothering you? You were so thrilled about being a grandmother that I thought I'd have to get a restraint order so you'd leave our house. But now it seems that you aren't happy for my baby and me. You barely visit us or even call us." Logan said to his mother, trying to sound less worried than he really was.

"It's not like that, honey. It's just that I've been busy…"

"I don't believe you. I know there's something else. Tell me, it's Linda? I always have the feeling that you don't like her."

"You're right, honey . . . I don't like her."

"But why my son has to suffer because you don't like his mother?"

"Logan, sweetheart…"

"So, what is it mother? Explain it to me, because I don't understand"

"I can't" Mrs. Cale said, avoiding Logan's gaze. She didn't want to tell him what she has been thinking since the first time she saw the baby. She knew it'd hurt him a lot.

"Mother, come on! Tell me!"

She sighed. She knew if it wasn't a good idea to reveal her thoughts. But she gave up when she saw the determination on Logan's eyes. It'd be less painful if she tells him instead than other people, or at least, that's what she thought at the moment.

"Ok. I've been so distant because of the baby; well, because of your wife too, but basically because of baby Ben"

"The baby? Why?"

"I can't stand to be around him, Logan. I just can't."

"Mother, I don't understand…"

"He's not your son, Logan."

"What? How can you say that? Mother, everybody says how much he looks like me, how can you say… wait, how can you even think he's not my son? Do you have any proof of what you're saying?"

"No. Only my motherly instincts and my memories." Logan rolled his eyes when he heard her answer. "Oh, yes, you can make fun of me, but I know what I'm saying, Logan. I'm your mother, and a mother never forgets how their offspring looked at each stage of their lives. I remember vividly, just like it was yesterday, how you look when you were 6 months-old, Logan. And this baby you called 'your son' doesn't look anything like you."

"Babies change with time, mother. Besides, he's the result of the mix of Ma... Linda's DNA and mine. He doesn't need to look exactly like me to be my son" he replied.

"All right, don't believe me. But you'll see, you like it or not, that I was right."

&&&&&&&&&&

He didn't want to believe the things his mother said, but it became obvious as long as Ben was growing up. Years had passed and he didn't look like him at all. Yeah, he has white skin and blonde hair … but there ended the resemblance between them, even when he didn't want to admit it at first. He looked like someone else. But who? His first bet was for certain rogue X5 male who was always by Max's side some time ago.

_Alec_

But how could be? Max always denied anything between them; she said that they didn't have other thing than a friendship. When he thought they were together, before the Jam Pony siege, Max told him that it was a lie to protect him, wasn't it?

&&&&&&&&&&

But now, when the kid was 7 years old, it was undeniable. He had his eyes, his smile, even that unexplainable charisma Alec had. He saw Alec's face every time he put his eyes on the boy.

Even when he wanted so badly to believe in her innocence, the evidence of her betrayal was there, for him to see it everyday. He felt betrayed, deceived … how could Max do that to him, when he loved her so much?

And he hated the boy. He really did. He didn't know when he started to feel that way, but he hated him as much as he hated his father. Even more, probably. Alec was a distant memory now, although Ben was a permanent reminder of Max's indiscretion, of Max's mistakes.

Because he knew Ben was just a mistake, an accident. A huge one.

&&&&&&&&&&

Every time he saw him at home… every time someone stopped them on the street to tell how a beautiful son he had … every time he got a good grade at school … every time he won a race, a soccer game… every time he played the piano like a professional… Every time Ben called him "dad"…. Logan felt the hatred increasing inside of him.

He knew it was irrational, that he should consider the boy as an innocent, but he couldn't help it. _I just hate him._

He knew he must hate Max instead of him, but he couldn't. He loved her so much that he couldn't even blame her.

Inside of his mind, the only one to shame was Alec, and his son for extension. The boy was guilty for just being born.

Max's mistakes needed to be corrected. And Logan was now prepared to do something about it.

&&&&&&&&&&

Ben was trying to pay attention to the teacher, but he wasn't succeeding at all. He was bored, incredibly bored. Why did they have to study fractions the whole week? He was excited the first time he studied them, but now, three days later, he had totally lost the interest. _It's so easy. I don't know why it takes the others so long to understand _Well, maybe he knew the reason. He knew he was different from the other kids.

_I'm better _he thought with pride. But he knew he couldn't say it aloud, not in front of his classmates, neither in front of his father. He'd punished him for sure. Ben didn't understand why, but his father didn't like to hear how good, how smart, how strong he could be. He knew he was always the best in everything he did, and it felt great to be admired by his friends, to be congratulated by his teachers and other parents, but it confused him that his father always seemed to be upset or angry about his achievements.

Ben knew it wasn't normal and it made him feel really bad. He saw how the other parents showed their pride and satisfaction when one of his friends got a good grade or when they won a game, even if they didn't score or made a great play; but not his father. Sometimes he thought he didn't love him at all.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max was outside Ben's school, waiting for him to take him home. She was abnormally happy. She didn't know why she felt that way, but she did. It was so rare. Her marriage with Logan was dead on every way, and they were together just for the kid's sake. Maybe the knowledge that Alec's son was having a normal life, the kind of life they never had, was enough reason to make her happy.

Thinking about her son made her smile. He was the most intelligent, strong, beautiful, caring and loving kid she'd ever known. He was so much like Alec. 8 years ago she wouldn't dare to say that aloud, but now that she suffered everyday with his absence, she could say it. _Ben has all your good things, Alec. You'd be proud of him_.

Ben was her reason to wake up everyday. He let her keep her sanity through the rough times she had lived after Alec's departure. He gave her a real reason to continue living.

_If only you can see him, my love… you'll see the wonderful kid he has become…_

She knew it was almost impossible. That maybe father and son will never meet.

_Why did I realize so late my love for you? You'll never know that you have a beautiful son because of my blindness_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

But suddenly, she felt that something was wrong. Everything around the school seemed to be normal, but inside of her she knew that something awful was going to happen. And then she saw them. Army trucks behind the school's gym, soldiers breaking quietly in the school. She felt panicking. Her boy was in there, and she needed to get him out.

tbc...

o – o – o – o - o – o – o – o

A/N: Ok, what do you think? I know Alec doesn't appear (and it's also plenty of Logan :S), so maybe some of you might be a little bit disappointed , but I needed to explain some things before I get to the M&A reunion. And I'll try to update soon. Promise.

o – o – o – o - o – o – o – o

OMG! 15 reviews!

TKS a lot to the people who reviewed Part 2:

_Ro :_ I know… I'm glad you like it! Btw, there's probably more Logan-kicking soon… ;P

_calistra:_ Tks! I hope you like this one too…

_HoneyX5-452:_ Yeah! It couldn't be other way… :D.. ah, and about the beta thing, I hope you'd see improvement on this one, but… are you interested:D

_angelofdarkness78:_ oh, thank you! Mmmh, this chapter sort of answer your question… I know it's not a real confrontation between them, but I promise you'll get what you want soon…

_Pola: _oh my gosh! You made my day when I read for the first time your review! Thank you so much!

_4eva Jensen: _Tks! Here's the update. I hope you like it.

_elle6778: _They will. But I'm afraid not now. Ah, and about the physical abuse… don't worry, I have it covered… soon, really soon… :D

_Aur:_ Tks a lot! And I'm excited too, this fic seems to have life on his own… ;P

_AmyLynn:_ I'm glad you liked it! And don't worry about your english… mine isn't as good as I'd want. I'm mexican, so… don't worry!

_SecretlyBeautiful:_ I swear I want them to live together happily ever after … ;P but this fic seems to have a mind on his own… hehe… so the happy ending is coming, but not as soon as I planned… ;D

_a reader:_ Tks a lot! And the happy ending will come… I swear! ;P

_Alana84:_ Wow! I'm glad you like it! And about the M/A action… soon… Promise!

_Lulu:_ mmmh, I guess you got it wrong… I hope this one will clarify you everything…

_OriginalProxy:_ I'm glad you captured completely the emotions... it means a lot! I hope you also like this one...

_sarasidle3:_ Thank you! Mmh… I'm afraid that's privileged information… Naah… of course she will! You can count on that… Just wait a little…. hehe


	4. Mistakes 4

_**Title: Mistakes**_

**Author:** Athena

**Rating:** PG-13

**Show:** Dark Angel

**Genre:** Drama/Action/Romance

**Pairing**: M/A

**Summary:** A lonely night changed Max, Alec and Logan's life, probably forever. AU. Sets after "Hello, Goodbye"

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine.

A/N: Well, here's the update. I hope you like it :)

**Part 4**

_NY- 3 months later… _

Zero was driving on NY's streets, and he couldn't believe his bad luck... or his stupidity, depending on how you looked at it.

He was… lost.

_Lost! A Manticore X6... lost! _

He could even hear Alec's mocking laughter if he dared to tell him about his embarrassing situation._ Among the painful matter that he will can my ass if I don't get finished my assignment soon_

&&&&&&&&&&&

It was his first assignment outside Canada since his unit joined the TC group on the Canadian exile, 6 years ago. He was happy to be with Alec and the other transgenics after the first two rough years post-Manticore, when he needed to look out for Ralph, Bullet, Fixit and Bugler's security as their CO. But things were sweet for him right now. He had a good position on the company Alec and other transgenics started a year after arriving Canada. Well, he wasn't on the top positions yet, all of them held by X5's and two or three transhumans, but he was working hard to gain Alec's trust. He wanted to prove him his loyalty and value.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Empowered Security", the company specialized on extreme security systems founded by Alec, was now a very requested company with high profile clients around the world. Well, except the United States. They had been refusing some good jobs there for a while, because of their status as fugitives on the States.

But business was changing, so they couldn't afford being so picky. Word was spread about their reputation as the best of the best, so better jobs came to their door, some of them so challenging and well-paid that was impossible (and business suicidal) to refuse them. And there was the fact that the competition on this business was really fearless and aggressive, so even if they didn't want it too much, they needed to consider all the offers, no matter where they'd be.

So, that was the reason for his assignment. He needed to found a place to establish their HQ at NY for their US operations, discreet enough not to draw attention of certain authorities; they were still wanted men, after all. Their Canadian passports could let them pass the border easily, but inside the States, their transgenic condition was something dangerous. Besides, Alec was tired of hotels; they were too impersonal for his taste.

_And what the boss wants is what the boss gets _

&&&&&&&&&&&

It was the third time he passed the same park and he was getting desperate. All the places he saw so far didn't meet the requirements Alec gave him. That wasn't itself a bad thing, if they didn't have plans to leave NY tonight; so he needed to find ASAP the last address he got. And it must be a good thing, or he was going to have his ass kicked before he even explains himself to Alec.

But why on earth he couldn't find the dammed address? Argggh, he couldn't believe it! He had no choice; he needed to ask for help. _But I'm a soldier, for christ's sake! Soldiers don't ask directions!_

With his ego completely bruised, he decided to stop in front of the park, and he was about to ask some lady about the address, when he saw a woman walking out a groceries store that caught his attention. He usually didn't look at other women; well, not after mating with Ralph, 2 years ago. _She can kill me if I did _he thought jokingly.

But there was something about this woman that kept him interested. She had a slim petite figure and brown curly hair. He couldn't see her face very well, but it was strange … it was like he knew her, but he wasn't sure. Besides, he had never been before at NY, not even on a Manticore mission, so it wasn't probably that he had crossed paths before with this girl.

He approached carefully, walking quietly, trying to get a better sight of her without her noticing him. And when he finally got a glimpse of her face, he got the shock of his life. _Oh, my God… it can't be!_

&&&&&&&&&&

He needed to talk with Alec ASAP. He knew he was on a meeting and he would probably want to kick his ass because of the interruption, but this was important. _He will thank me after listening to me. He will even forget how pissed he might be with me because of the house thing… _

When Alec finally picked up the phone, Zero didn't even let him speak …

"Sir, you're not gonna believe this…"

&&&&&&&&&&

_Seattle - Three months ago…_

Ben was in the middle of his boring math class when something outside the classroom got his attention. He heard voices calling his name, asking people, probably teachers, about him… he knew the voices must be far away, but it still got him worried.

Who could be looking for him? The voices didn't belong to his mom or his dad. He felt his body became more alert, like if he was getting ready for a fight. His mommy had warned him about the bad people, strangers who might look like soldiers or policemen that would want to hurt him and separate him from his family. He knew he must be ready for the moment the bad people appeared. And it seemed that the moment had arrived.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ben heard how the voices were getting closer. He needed to go out of the school and found his mommy. He asked permission to go to the restroom, trying to find out who was looking for him and a secure way to escape. He knew there was a sewer entrance near the soccer field, but he didn't know if he could get there without being spot.

He saw a bunch of soldiers and a man wearing a suit three doors from his classroom, and he moved as fast as he could to the nearer place to hide before they noticed him. He hid on a clergy's room, and he was waiting for a distraction to leave the closet, when he heard a familiar voice talking. It was his mother and she was arguing with the man on the suit. There was so much noise on the school with the soldiers in there, but he could still hear loud and clear what they were saying.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well, well… it's the mighty 452 in the flesh. I must say that years hadn't passed through you; you still look good for a filthy animal"

"I wish I could say the same, Ames, but it seems that stress finally gets you. You look like an old decrepit man"

Ben didn't understand. _Why this man is calling my mom by a number? Why does she know him? He seems dangerous…_

"… I don't care what you say, transgenic scum. But now that you're here, you can join the party. I'm looking for the offspring of one of your fellow transgenics… maybe you know him. He's 494's son. I understand his name is Ben… "

Ben saw the man showing his mom a photo of him… but he was confused _Does my father have number too? Why? _

But it was his mother's answer what confused him more.

"You don't have any proof that he's Alec's son… you're just bluffing…"

Ben didn't know what to think … _who is Alec? My father's name is Logan… _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why do you think I'm bluffing? 452, I thought we know each other well enough. You must know that I never lie, unlike you always do." Ames White said arrogantly, while his men started to advance forward.

"Well, let me tell you something, Ames. And I'll say it only once. Leave this kid alone. You'll never get him… I can assure you that…" 452's concerns for the kid just confirmed his suspicions. She was the mother. _494 and 452… Two for the price of one. Nice, really nice _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ben saw how the soldiers started to corner his mom. He needed to do something to help her. _But what?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max saw White's men approaching her. The odds weren't good for her. 10 well-packed soldiers and a freaking familiar against only one transgenic wasn't a fair fight.

"So 494 and you finally got really well … acquainted …" White said sarcastically "And he said that it was just a summer fling…"

"Shut up!" Max yelled, trying to hide his desperation.

"Mmh, I see he's a cute boy." He said looking at Ben's photo. "How old is he? 7? 8? He looks just a little bit older than the last time I saw Ray." Max felt her skin shiver _so he haven't forget about Ray. Damn it _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, you! I think you're looking for me!" Ben shouted trying to get the soldiers attention. It was the only thing he could think to do that helps his mom.

"Take him. I want him alive!" White yelled to his men, savoring the moment of his victory. _the time for my revenge is coming. You'll suffer what I suffered, 452_

But Max took advantage of their sudden distraction and knocked all the soldiers she could. "Ben… run! To the sewers! Fast!" she screamed, running for her life too.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They've just made it. They got into the sewers and just escaped from White's claws, but it was too close. She now had only one thing in her mind: to escape. She needed to protect her child; she couldn't let White harm him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Logan, we need to go!" Max screamed at Logan who was on the computer doing some of his EO stuff. "Ames White was at Ben's school and he was after him. I don't know have any idea how he got wind of him, but…" Max saw no reaction from Logan and it disturbed her "Logan, have you heard something of what I said? Our son is in danger and we… "

"Your son, you should say." Logan said chillingly. His voice was so cold that Max felt her skin shiver… "Logan, what do you mean by 'my son'? Please, don't joke in a moment like this. Ben …"

"You just need to turn him in and everything's gonna be fine, Max. They don't know about you, only about him" Logan said freakingly calm. Max couldn't believe what she was hearing

"What? What are you saying? Did you… did you…." Max believed to see a glimpse of insanity on Logan's eyes. He must be crazy to say such horrible things.

"Just say that old Ames received some interesting information" He smiled. Max was petrified. She can't believe what she was hearing." For god's sake… He's your son! How can you… "

"Max, I've known the truth for a long time, so you don't need to pretend anymore. I don't want to pretend anymore".

Max felt panic invading her body, her knees were shaking and her world seemed to spin around her. _This can't be happening. Not now _

"Logan, I don't know what you are talking about…"

Logan's calm expression suddenly changed. Fury was the only emotion shown on his face. Max had never seen him like that.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know he is HIS son. So don't even try to lie to me!"

"Logan, please… don't do this" Max said with pleading eyes. "Ben might hear you. He's upstairs preparing…"

"Hear what? That he's not my son? That his father was an egotistical bastard who abandoned his mother when she was pregnant?" Logan said shouting from the top of his lungs.

"Don't you dare to call him like that!" Max said, slapping him on the face. "You don't know how things happened! …I … I never had the chance to tell him"

Logan smiled smugly, touching his now red cheek. "I'm just repeating what you used to say before he left. Or was Alec so fucking good in bed that he changed your mind about his screw up ways?"

"Logan, please …."

"Don't you want Ben to know that his mother was a slut who cheated on the man she claimed to love?" Logan was letting out all the rage and hatred he had accumulated through the years. He was completely out of control. "That she was a liar that let him think that the baby she was carrying was his? That she is idiot enough to think that she can fool him!"

"Logan ….stop …"

"If you want me to stop, tell me I'm wrong. "

Max remained silent.

"Tell me that it's not true."

She kept quiet.

"Tell me that … that he means nothing to you!" Logan shouted; he was just few inches from her face

"Logan … I can't"

"You… bitch!" Logan took her from the neck and started to strangle her, until he fell to the floor unconscious.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ben saw from the stairs the whole fight between his parents. Well, between his mom and Logan. Because their discussion just confirmed what he heard at school. That Logan wasn't his father. Some guy called Alec was. For a moment, he felt overwhelmed, confused … betrayed. All his life was founded on a lie. His mother wasn't what she said. He wasn't whom he thought. His mother had lied to him about everything.

But when he saw Logan trying to kill his mother, he just reacted: he hit Logan as hard as he could, in an attempt to stop him. His mother was the most important thing on the world, even if she had lied to him his whole life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max took her son to Logan's SUV, and started to run away. She drove for hours, until Bessie's gas run out. She decided to hijack another car, just in case Logan could track his car, and she started to drive again. She changed cars two or three times, she couldn't say how many times exactly. Thanks to her shark DNA, she didn't have to sleep, so she didn't have to stop really often, only a few hours to eat or change their clothes.

It was like the first time she escaped from Manticore. Always running away, not stopping in one place, just running.

Her first and only concern was her son's safety. Her poor boy didn't want to speak with her; he was traumatized after all he went through the last days. She didn't know how much he heard, and she was truly afraid to ask. She had a lot to explain to him, even when she didn't want to. But after how things had turned out, she had to. All had changed for them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She decided to stop and stay someplace for a while just when she felt safe. They were at New York by then.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_NY- Three months later… _

"Zero…. Are you sure?" Alec said on the phone. He couldn't believe what Zero was saying. _Max in NY? That's impossible_…

"Positive, sir. I had a clear visual of her face."

"Did you see her barcode?"

"No, sir, but I assure you that the woman I saw was definitely Max. There's no chance I'd never forget her face. She saved my life more than once, remember?" Zero felt uncomfortable with the visible lack of trust from Alec. He didn't understand why he didn't want to believe him.

"I don't doubt of your memory, Zero. But the thing is that you never met Sam, Max's twin."

"Max has a twin?"

"Yeah, X5-453. So, the woman you saw could be Sam, not Max."

"Oh… I'm sorry Alec" Zero said disheartened … "I didn't know… I thought… "

"It's ok, Zero. You wasn't in Seattle when Sam appeared" Alec felt sorry for the young man. He couldn't blame him; he was really excited about seeing Max again. He might feel the same way, but he'd lost the hope of seeing her again the night she decided to stay in Seattle, almost 8 years ago. "Do you have an address, right? Well, I'll check it out. Maybe you're right after all"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He decided to break quietly into the apartment, using his cat burglar skills, just in case Zero was wrong. Besides, he never felt comfortable knocking on the door. He entered through a window, falling on what seemed to be a bed; but before he could react, someone punched him on the face.

"Hey!"

It was a little boy, a 7 or 8-years-old kid. _That punch was really hard for such a small kid_

"Who are you?" the small kid asked aggressively. Alec found him amusing. He looked like an inoffensive cute little boy, wearing some cartoon character pajamas, but here he was, facing a stranger who can be dangerous, standing up over the bed, in a perfect fighting stance. _There's no mistake. This rugrat must be Max's child. He has the same attitude_

"Whoa, whoa, watch out, kid. You can hurt yourself" he said grinning.

"I don't think so!" the kid tried to connect his little fist again on Alec's face, but this time, Alec was prepared. The kid was fast, but Alec was faster. He blocked his punch easily. Now, it was the kid's turn to be surprised. "Only my mommy can do that"

"I'm Alec." The room was dark, but Alec could distinguish easily the boy's face, thanks to his transgenic sight. He didn't look anything like Max. He had blond hair and pale skin; but even when he was a blond kid, he didn't look like Logan either. It was strange, but there was something about him that looked oddly familiar to him, but he couldn't place what. "And you?"

"Alec?" The kid whispered, looking at him in shock like if he had seeing a ghost or something like that. After a moment of doubt, he seemed to regain his voice. "I'm Ben"

_His eyes_

When Alec heard his dead brother's name he finally got what was so familiar about this kid.

His eyes.

The same hazel eyes his brother Ben should have had. The same hazel eyes he saw on the mirror everyday.

o – o – o – o - o – o – o – o

A/N: Ok, what do you think? Let me know! I hope you don't get confused with the timeline… And I know, I know, I owe you something… I guarantee M/A action for the next one…

o – o – o – o - o – o – o – o

TKS for all the reviews… It feels great!

Calistra: Tks! I appreciate it

Ellashy: thank you! I'm glad you like it… Here's the update

4eva Jensen: it's okay ;P ... tks!

angelofdarkness78: You're gonna find out on this one… I'm glad you like the way I'm writing logan… it wasn't like I'd planned him as a bad guy, it just turned out that way naturally, hehe

sarasidle3: Tks! I promise the next is gonna be faster... I'm on the middle of it now…

OriginalProxy: Well, I know what you mean about Logan's mother, but it's just i didn't want Logan to find out by a doctor or a DNA analysis... i needed someone to tell him... and that was the best i can do ;P But i'm glad you liked it despite that little detail... :D ah, and some of your questions will be answered on this one...

Ro: yeah, I know… it's just that i want her to suffer a little bit... ;P and thank you for your comments!

AmyLynn: Tks! And here's the update... i hope you liked it this one too!

GiRl MaGe: well, you were right about Logan... hehe, i hope you liked this one... and about yours, sure thing... just give me some time...

Kelzaa: TKs!

a reader: you got it right! That's exactly the reason... you know Max, always searching for a "normal" life... and remember, the fic's title is Mistakes... mostly Max's mistakes... ;P

pola: well, it's logan... he can't do better, hehe... and about your questions... some are answered on this one, and some on the next... tks for the forgiveness

Aur: mmh, i'm afraid alec isn't the one who rescue him...

Alana84: yeah, he deserves all that... and he's gonna have it, sooner or later...


	5. Mistakes 5

  
_**Title: Mistakes**_

**Author:** Athena

**Rating:** PG-13

**Show:** Dark Angel

**Genre:** Drama/Action/Romance

**Pairing**: M/A

**Summary:** A lonely night changed Max, Alec and Logan's life, probably forever. AU. Sets after "Hello, Goodbye"

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine.

A/N: ok, I know this is shorter than the last one, but I wanted to update fast because I'm leaving town for a few days… This one is totally M/A, so R&R please, and I hope you like it…

Part 5 

Max was in her room, trying to entertain herself with the TV. Almost all the nights of her life were like that. When other people were sleeping, she had to stay awaked thanks to her damned shark DNA. It was true it came in handy from time to time, but she usually envied the ones who needed to sleep. Thankfully, Ben hadn't inherited it. _He's a sleepyhead like Alec_, she thought sadly. _Alec_ It was hard seeing Ben everyday and knowing that he might never met his father.

She was trying to distract her mind from these sad thoughts, when she heard noises from the other side of the apartment. From Ben's room. _Oh, my…_

She blurred, ready to fight, but what she saw wasn't what she expected.

It was Alec.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Alec?"

He heard her voice calling his name. He turned his face to the door and there she was.

"Max"

It was like time hadn't passed through her. She was as beautiful as he remembered her.

Little Ben looked at his mom, and then to the stranger who might be his father. "Mom, do you know him?"

"Yeah, I do." She said smiling. "He's an old friend"

"Sorry about the breaking, Max. But you know I never like doors" Alec said grinning. It felt so good to see Max again; even when he knew she never loved him like he loved her.

"Why does he call you 'Max', mommy? Your name is Linda" .

" 'Max' was my name a long time ago, Ben", she said. "But now, my friend and I need to talk and you need to go back to sleep."

"Mom, come on! Let me stay with you, pls" he said, desperate to hear about his mom's past.

"Ben, it's a no. We'll talk tomorrow", she said smiling brightly.

Ben was surprised. He couldn't remember when was the last time he saw her smiling like that. "You promise?"

"I promise"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, Maxie, you look amazing. These curls really look great on you" Alec said with his trademark smile on his handsome face.

_Oh, god, I really missed that grin_

"You don't look so bad yourself" Max said smiling too.

That wasn't what Alec expected. For a moment he thought this wasn't Max after all. _Or maybe she's just happy, you idiot, living her dreamed life with the love of her life_

Max felt like a teenage girl, all giggling and nervous. She felt a little embarrassed about it, but she can't help it; she just hoped he didn't notice … her desperation. She was so excited about seen him again that she was about of jumping him... _7_ years of longing and waiting made that to you. Oh god, she wanted him so bad! _But hell, who doesn't? He looks even better than 7 years ago, if that's even possible _

But she knew she had to control herself; she didn't want to freak him out and drove him away. Besides, she didn't know if he even felt the same way she did. She wanted him forever, not just a one night-stand.

"It seems to me that Logan had treated you well" he said, trying to break the silence between. Not a good comment to make, as he'd find out later.

"I don't want to talk about him." Max said disgusted at the mention of her ex-husband's name. Alec was surprised. _Since when Max is angry when someone mention Logan?_ "why, Max? Where's Logan? Is he on some EO mission?" Alec said serious.

"He's not here. And that's the only thing that matters." She couldn't blame Alec for asking about Logan, he had no idea of what had happened, but it still bothered her to hear his name after what he had done. "And please, don't mention him again. I'll explain it to you when I'm ready, but right now I can't talk about it"

"Geez Maxie, I was just making conversation", he said. Call it empathy, sixth sense, feline extra sensorial perception or whatever you want, but he felt, no, he knew that he was involved somehow on Max's problems with Logan, whatever they are. _Geez, some things never changed _

"It's fine, pretty boy. Just don't mention it again, or I gonna kick your ass" She said with the energy of old times, but it was clear the she wasn't angry at all; she just wanna say it, like if she was assuring herself that Alec was really there, that it wasn't some dream of hers.

"Maxie, Maxie… I thought your obsession with my ass had faded away with time. But I see you really missed it…. I hope it isn't the only thing you missed" Alec said suggestively. He knew he was playing with fire, she was a married woman by god's sake, but he couldn't resist teasing her. It almost felt like old times. _God, I really missed our fights_

But he never imagined that she had other things in mind.

"No, it isn't, Alec." Max said seductively. _It's now or never _

"The only thing I missed, I mean. I missed every piece of you. All you"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She leaned closer and kissed him. Just like that, without warning. He sensed sort of a déjà vu; this kiss somehow made him remember that other kiss, the one that started everything between them that memorable night almost 8 years ago.

But unlike that night, it didn't felt wrong at all. He didn't think about it, he just kissed her back with all the love and passion he had been keeping for her all these years.

It was like if the world had stopped for a second, and there were only the two of them on it. He heard their hearts beating alike, synchronized, just like if they were one being. He felt emotions flowing through them. Their kiss was filled of hunger, lust, longing, desperation, emotion… and love? He wasn't sure. The only thing he knew is that he'd arrived to heaven.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

But she suddenly pulled back.

_Oh, my God… she regrets it,_ Alec thought scared. All his emotions had been revealed in that kiss, he had bared his soul to her and she was about to throw it away. He was totally speechless; all his fears suddenly came back to hunt him. _Am I not worthy of someone's love? Am I not worthy of HER love? _He stared at her, afraid of what she was about to say for sure. That she was never his. That she had never loved him. That she was about to leave him again.

He could hear his heart still beating fast, because of the excitement of the glorious kiss they just shared, but it felt like if it had stopped when he heard her words. Words only said to him once before; words he thought he would never hear again.

"I love you"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She said it. Those three little words she was always so afraid to say. Being unable to love , not been worthy of love, being rejected because she was different, were her greatest fears. That's why it took her so long to accept her love for Logan to begin with; and to realize that they weren't meant to be, when they finally had something. That's why she couldn't accept her love for Alec when she had the chance, blowing away her possible happiness.

But not anymore. She already had wasted 7 years away from him, and she wasn't willing to let him go again.

Although, Max's heart ached when she saw Alec completely motionless after… saying that words. She saw his hands slightly trembling, staring at her totally speechless, and she suddenly felt those fears came back with all their strength, filling her of doubts and worry. _What if he never loved me? What if he has a family on his own, someone especial to come back with? What if… _

But all her worries faded away when she felt his arms around her waist, and Alec pulled her close to him.

"I love you too", he said softly, kissing her gently on the forehead. "I always did"

o – o – o – o - o – o – o – o

A/N: So, what do you think? It's the first romantic scene I ever wrote, so tell me what you think, please… ;P

o – o – o – o - o – o – o – o

Thank you so much for all the reviews… You guys rock!

Pillow of Doom: OMG, tks! It means a lot, really…

AmyLynn: Oh, I'm glad you liked it… And tks for review every chapter so far…

OriginalProxy: You'll have to wait next chapter for his reaction, but yeah, he found him.

angelofdarkness78: Yeah, I always felt the same about Logan too. And you're right. I mean, Alec is smart :D

4eva Jensen: Tks a lot…. here's the update!

Pola: Thanks to you! If it wasn't for comments like yours, I wouldn't be still writing… ;D

GiRl MaGe: And I bet you'll love this one… with Alec all over the place…

Ro: Yeah, he turned out as an evil person… don't worry, he'll have his ass kicked later…

HoneyX5-452: Tks! And here's update… I hope you like it … :D

shygirl1: Tks! I hope you like this one…

a reader: Yeah, they finally met … and here's the M/A action you wanted so much… enjoy! ;P

chance32: Thank you!

Aur: nop, you won't… here's the quickest update I ever made… :D

AngelKougaeri: I hope you like this one… it's only about them…

elle6778: yeah, I admit that he has some issues… but well, he's jealous of that unique creature like any other that is Alec.. hehe :D And in this one is Max's reaction… I hope you like it…


	6. Mistakes 6

  
_**Title: Mistakes**_

**Author:** Athena

**Rating:** PG-13

**Show:** Dark Angel

**Genre:** Drama/Action/Romance

**Pairing**: M/A

**Summary:** A lonely night changed Max, Alec and Logan's life, probably forever. AU. Sets after "Hello, Goodbye"

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine. I wish! ;)

A/N: ok, I know it's been a long time since my last update, but a long list of unexpected events (some of them really unfortunate) kept me away from my computer, and my fan fiction stories. But well, that doesn't matter anymore… I'm back:D It took my a while, but I finally finished this new chapter… Anticipated thanks for your understanding! And thanks a lot for your reviews, you're great, guys! Well, let me know if you like this one or not… Your opinion is really important!

Part 6

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alec's declaration set Max on fire. _He loves me! He really does!_ The moment she dreamed about these 8 years was real at last. Alec was with her!

She looked into his eyes and she liked what she saw. Love, passion, sincerity, understanding, trust … desperation, lust, hunger… So many things she hadn't seen before. Well, he was so different from the first time she set her eyes on him, long time ago, at Manticore. She'd been too blind to when he became a better person, when he changed. But at the present moment, she could see the truth. She had with him what she didn't find with anyone else. She had everything.

_It's so good to see his eyes again. If only I could live forever inside his beautiful eyes _

She kissed him again with all the passion that was consuming her; she couldn't bear any more time away from him. "Alec, I need you," she said, with a hungry stare on her eyes. "Take me to my room. Now"

That was just what Alec needed to hear. He just wanted to feel her body near to him; he needed to feel that her love for him was real, tangible. He planted soft kisses on her neck, her ear, making her skin tingled. It was so good to feel his arms around her again. To let her know how much love he had to give her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ames White's life had been dull and painful the last 8 years. The sudden transgenics' escape from TC put in evidence the ineptitude and negligence of his men, and it became the beginning of his downfall. Everybody blamed him for the failure and he didn't have to wait longer for adverse reactions; the government took away his team and revoked his mission; the Conclave wasn't pleased with him, so they undermined his power, but the worst thing was his cult brothers' treatment. Almost everybody rejected him. He was a pariah among his own.

He returned to Washington, where the Agency relegated him to a low level position, a boring desk job with no excitement or challenge for him, so different from his former assignment. But he hadn't given up on his search of the missing transgenics; he continued it on his own. He used every resource at hand, he followed every lead, and he hired private detectives and a mercenary squad with his own money, but nothing. There was no sign on the States of the filthy transgenics.

But suddenly, his luck changed for good. He received vital information from a mysterious informant. It was about 494, the transgenic he hated most after 452; apparently the filthy animal bred some years ago and his offspring was in Seattle. In Seattle! The last place he thought looking at. He overestimated the animals; he never thought they would be stupid enough to come back there.

_Flashback_

_White got from his job early. He was already on his apartment, drinking a beer and watching a pathetic TV show, when a mysterious package arrived for him. He accepted it, but at the moment the messenger left he felt alarms ringing inside of him. What if it was some kind of explosive sent to kill him? But then he remembered that no one was interested on him anymore, so he opened it, feeling safe._

_He found a bunch of papers, information about some kid. A birth certificate, school grades, medical records … a DNA analysis? The only thing that made sense for him was the DNA analysis. He wasn't an expert, but during his transgenic hunt, he'd learned to identify the transgenic DNA and differentiate it from a regular DNA. But who is this kid? I don't remember any Manticore record of him. Somebody must be trying to make me a joke_

_But the DNA analysis was clear. The kid was a transgenic. _

_He saw the little boy's photograph and he suddenly felt something odd. It was like he had seen him before somewhere. But it can't be. He was too young to be part of the Manticore project. Unless he's a second generation transgenic, a voice inside of his head said. He gave another look to the photo and recognition hit him at once. "Oh, damn… his eyes, his smile, of course I've seen it before", he muttered for himself, unsure of his own deduction. Only one number came to his mind at the moment. "494", he whispered. "it must be his child, but how? With who?"_

_He looked again to the DNA workup when he realized something he hadn't noticed before. "There is no junk DNA… There is no junk DNA!" He said, not believing what he was seeing. "That means only one thing…"_

_Suddenly, a cell phone rang, awakening him to reality. It was inside the package. "Agent White, I assume you had receive my package already", a manipulated voice said. "Yes indeed. But who the hell are you? Why did you send me this?" _

"_My identity isn't important, Agent White, so don't ask again. And I'm sending you this information because I know about your.. How can I call it? … Oh, yeah, your little transgenic quest… and I thought you should find this information … interesting… really interesting. Am I wrong? " _

"_No, you're not. But you haven't answered my questions… why me? I don't have the power or the resources to hunt these animals anymore."_

"_That's not true and we both know it. You may not have the government's approval, but they're still your preys, so don't try to convince me otherwise " the voice said. But White was sure that there was something else, that this guy wasn't just a transgenic hater, that maybe it was something personal. "I won't ask how do you know that, but I wonder about your motives… Let me guess, does it have to do with the parents?"_

_A strange laugh sounded through the phone. "Oh, I see you're really sensitive, Agent White. Yes, it has to do with the kid's parents. With the father, to be exactly"_

_So White's hunch was right. "Any transgenic I personally had met before? X5-494, perhaps?"_

_Silence was the only answer White achieved. He smiled. It was clear that he had hit the right spot. " I see… you don't want to tell me. Well, I just want you to know that I'd feel more motivated if…" _

"_Ok, it's that bastard's son. Happy?" the voice said disgusted. Like if the mention of the damned transgenic had made him feel quite uneasy. And it's a really personal affair, for the sound of him, White thought with humor. "And what can you tell me about the mother?" _

"_Nothing. I know nothing about the mother. So don't ask again." _

_End of Flashback_

But he knew better. Even if the anonymous informant with the manipulated voice hadn't told him, White was sure about who the mother was. And all his suspicions were confirmed when he saw her when he was trying to capture the kid. But damn 452 had escaped with her filthy child, taking away his chances of revenge.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_3 am_

Alec was lying in bed, holding Max on his arms, like if he was afraid that she would be something imagined by his mind. But no, she was there with him, after sharing an amazing night together. He couldn't sleep, but that didn't matter, because he didn't want to move at all; he was just where he wanted to be, where he knew he had always belonged. The first night he spent with Max, so many years ago, they shared an emotional bond so strong and powerful that it had left marks on him, even if he didn't realized at the time.

And because of that, he always felt something missing when he was with other women. Well, the sex had always been great, but he had never found the kind of connection he felt only once, with Max. Back then, he didn't understand what it was, and with Max's abandonment he didn't want to figure it out at all. With the years he forced himself to forget about it, unsuccessfully. He just never did; he eventually ended up comparing all his female companions with her. A battle they'd always lose.

And now, when Fate gave him a chance to see Max again, he knew what it was. It was Love. It was so plain, so obvious, that it was easy for him to tell her the words he had only said once before. But there was something else that he needed to know. First, he'd always supposed that Max was living her dreamed life with Logan, but now, after their amazing lovemaking and her refusal to talk about him, it seemed that it hadn't been like that at all.

And second, he had a feeling that his life was about to change again, and that it was something to do with the little boy he just met.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Logan was in front of his computer, tapping franticly the keyboard before giving up. Usually a calmed guy, he could really loose his temper at certain moments, and an especially difficult job was one of them. In moments like this, when he wasn't in control of things, it was when his mind traveled freely through the ways of insanity. Images of horrible things crossed his mind, involving the people who had betrayed him: Alec, Ben … Max. Three months had passed since Max decided to leave Seattle with her little bastard, instead of staying with the love of her life. He never thought she could really think about abandoning him, until that awful day. _If only White had completed his part… Max'd be with me right now _AndIf she'd accepted his offer, letting go of the child and embraced their future together, they'd be the couple they always dreamed off. But the unexpected events of that day also opened his eyes. She allowed Alec's presence in her mind all these years, when she ought to be thinking only in her husband. Instead of getting rid of his bastard and confessed her sins to the man she loved, she decided to keep the proof of her betrayal, so Alec's memory wouldn't fade like it should be.

It was really hard for him, thinking of her betrayal. He really wanted to forgive her, but she made it so difficult. So difficult! If only he found them, he could convince her that the best thing for her was coming back to Seattle to her husband and start over again. Yes, he was sure of that. _She'll realize that I'm her future_

But he was starting to lose faith that he'd find them, and that was freaking him out. There was no sign of Max and the child, no lead of their possible destination, with Bessie abandoned just few miles outside Seattle. He also bulletined them as missing persons to the police, but they weren't having any success. He alerted the EO network's contacts, but nothing. His only consolation was that he knew for sure that they hadn't trespassed the US border with their current passports, and that they hadn't enough cash to acquire a fake one. Or at least he wished they hadn't.

He wanted Max back so badly that he must play his last card. Even when he didn't want to, he needed to ask for help to an old acquaintance. He knew she might be angry with him, but he was praying for her good will. He dialed the phone number and waited for answer.

"Hi, Asha, it's me, Logan."

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why are you here, Max, so far from Seattle?" Alec said, touching her soft hair. Max shifted in his arms, so her face was close to him, looking intently at him, like if she didn't want to answer at all. After seconds that seemed an eternity, she sighed.

She knew this moment would come, sooner rather than latter. "White found out about Ben three months ago and we started to run away since then", she said, almost whispering, and Alec felt her warmth breath on his skin, making him feel, both anxious and excited. But he pushed away these feelings. He needed to know the truth. "He was after the kid? Not after you?"

"Yeah". Max's response was a shy and quiet, nothing like Max's. Now Alec was worried. "Why? And why isn't Logan with you? Logan's never been my favorite person, but I can't believe that he'd capable of leaving his family unprotected… Max, what aren't you telling me?"

An awkward silence fell between them. "He's not with us because…" Max couldn't find the words to say what she needed to say. She knew he might be angry with her when he heard the truth, but it wasn't way back. She was afraid the happiness she felt at the present moment would disappear when he discovered the truth, but it was something that needed to be done.

"… Because… He knows that he's not his son, Alec; and he hates him because he's your son, not his"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

White was angry with his men, because they were idiots, complete and full-time idiots. It was true that they couldn't even compare with the men they used to be in charge of, but you'd expect a better performance from an expensive bunch of mercenaries like them. For years he had waited for the time of his revenge, only for losing it again. He had 452 and her kid just where he wanted, and then they escaped, like in the old days. But what was making him madder than ever was that it seemed that earth had eaten up or something liked that; three months had passed and there was no trace of them. _Three months, for god's sake! _

They had researched everything but almost all the leads they had were just dead ends. He even tried to contact his anonymous informant, but the number was disabled. It appeared that he had lost again his chances to caught 452 one more time.

There was only one lead to follow and it was his only chance to succeed. According to the records, Linda Eastman (452's name on the boy's birth certificate) was from New York City, and his men located some addresses and phone numbers with that name there. There was a slim chance that one of them belongs to 452, but he wasn't going to discard anything. He was going to find her even if life was taken away from him while he was trying.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You don't look surprised" Max said, trying to hide his joy. Maybe her chances to be happy with Alec weren't doomed after all.

Alec grinned. "I'm not. In my heart I knew it the first time I saw him. But it still feels great to hear you saying it. I just have one question for you" His stare was serious now. "Why did you lie to me, Max? "

"I didn't, Alec. It's just that… when I discovered that you … that you were the father of my child, it was too late. I tried to catch you, but then the explosions happened…" She looked at him intensely. "I was so afraid that the government had caught you and I'd never see you again"

"oh, Max, if I knew it… " Alec said sadly. " the explosions were our diversion for the escape and I gave the order. If only I had waited a little bit more… "

"… The army and White would caught you for sure" Max completed his sentence. "Alec, you did what you had to do. It was my fault, only my fault that we were separated all these years and that you missed Ben's first years. You can't imagine how much I regret it. All these years away from you was torture for me."

"For me too." He kissed her again, pulling her naked body close to him. "So did you tell Logan? I mean, when you discovered the truth"

"No, I thought that I could outsmart him, that his love for me would leave him blind and he wouldn't be able to see the truth. I wanted Ben to have a real family, the kind we never had, and I really thought Logan could provide it to us both… and for a while I thought I really fooled him... but I didn't. Years passed and he became colder with him. At first I thought it was because I was so overprotective and Logan was only trying to balance things, but it wasn't like that at all…. I was so selfish, only thinking about my baby and me; I never stopped to see how he was feeling. My love for Ben didn't let me see what was going on inside Logan's head until it was too late. And now it's my entire fault that my little boy is in danger ", she said, trying to contain the tears _I wont' cry… Alec is with me now, I won't cry anymore_

Alec could see her inner struggle. And in that moment he clearly realized that the woman in front of him wasn't the Max he used to know. She was stronger, not physically, but emotionally. She wasn't anymore the stubborn chick who can be easily provoked to fight. Ben's presence in her life had changed her. He knew that she might have been through hell and back, that she might live a lonely life, without love and isolated from her kind, but she endured it because she thought it was the only way to ensure her son's happiness. And when he understood it, he admired her more than ever. And he also understood that Logan hadn't made her happy at all, but he could sense that there was a missing piece from the puzzle… There was something else that she wasn't still telling him.

"Max, but you haven't answered my question. Why isn't Logan with you? Even if he knew that Ben wasn't his, he isn't the kind of person that could leave you alone with this problem. And how did White get wind of you?"

"I told you that Logan hates Ben. I don't know when he started to feel like that, maybe since he was born, but…"

"He was the one who alerted White, wasn't he?" Alec said suddenly, not knowing how that particular thought started in his mind. Max's horrified face told him what he needed to know.

"Son of a bitch! Why would he do that? Ben is only an innocent boy!" Alec said with disbelief, half of himself unable to picture Logan as such a monster, but the other half certain of it.

"But in his sick mind he isn't innocent, Alec." Alec looked at her, surprised of her response. "In his mind, you and Ben are the ones to blame of my lack of love for him, among of other things. And as you weren't available for punishment, he decided to take revenge on Ben."

"But it isn't fair!. Why does a boy have to pay for the sins of his parents? I understand if he hates me, if he doesn't like Ben because he looks like me, but why calling White? Why not just disappear from your lives? I mean, you're legally married and a divorce could settle things fine."

"I don't know for sure, but I think he didn't want to divorce. I mean, I discovered about his involvement with White just because Ben wasn't capture by White, and I decided to run away to save him. If White had caught Ben as it was planned, I'd never know about it." Logan's words still resonated in her ears. _"You just need to turn him in and everything's gonna be fine, Max. They don't know about you, only about him" _"He just wanted to disappear Ben from his life, not me. He still loves me in his own sick way. And that makes him more dangerous than White."

"I'll protect him, Max." Alec said and resolution sounded clear on his voice "I won't let Logan or White or anyone else harm Ben even if I have to sacrifice my own life to do it. I promise."

Max couldn't control her emotions anymore. She just put her face on his chest and started to cry, like she hadn't done in a lot of time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hi, Asha, it's me, Logan."

It sounded really stupid, but he didn't know what else to say.

"Logan, what the hell are you doing? I thought I made clear the last time we talked that I didn't want to talk to you ever. EVER! And do you know what time is here, in NY? 3 am in the morning, Logan! I have to work and a child … " A really angry Asha said, yelling at the phone.

"I know Asha, I know! It's just that I'm desperate and I need S1W help", Logan said, swallowing his pride. Max was more important than an angry Asha.

"I thought I made clear that the S1W ended any kind of relationship with you, Logan. We can't help you. We don't want to"

"You are the one who doesn't want to help me, Asha, not the S1W. I know I'd probably deserve it, but you and your group owe EO big time… "

"Of course you deserve it, you idiot! Treating my child and me like you did! So the answer is no, whatever you might want…" Asha yelled. _It felt really good to yell at him _She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Besides, you said YOU needed help, not EO. S1W owe EO, not you" Asha said suspiciously.

"It's a job that EO is doing for me, as a favor." Logan said quickly. He needed to be more careful about EO identity. He almost forgot that he'd never reveal Asha EO's true identity. And this wasn't a good time to do it. Not when Max was at stake. "And we need your help. Innocents are involved, Asha. Haven't you seen your emails recently? All the information is there."

"I saw your email, but I deleted it, like all the things from you. What do you think I would do after what you did?

"Asha, please, I know I did wrong… and I know you must be angry… but please…" Logan said, trying to sound remorseful, even when he wasn't at all.

Asha wasn't ready to give up yet. "What is EO doing for you, by the way? I suppose it must be something really important, if EO is willing to help you." She said, trying to sound casual and uninterested.

"It's about Max and my… son" He said hesitant. He couldn't tell Asha the truth, so he decided to go for the sentimental way. He could be really convincing when he wanted to. "Someone kidnapped them three months ago, a former government agent who was hunting the transgenics after their escape from Manticore. Maybe you remember him… His name is Ames White. He took them and I haven't known about them since them" Logan said all this with his most distressed tone of voice, trying to make the right impression on Asha. He knew Asha was a good woman, and he'd decided to take advantage of it.

Asha sensed the sadness in Logan's voice and she felt sympathetic despite their past. She knew how much he loved Max and she could only imagine how desperate he might be with her disappearance. And there was the boy too. She remembered how proud Logan was when Max was about to give birth to his child. She couldn't be so cruel to not help him, even if she didn't like him right now. _Max and her kid deserve a chance to live_

"Ok, if you send me again the information, I'll send it to my S1W contacts. But I can't promise you anything. It has been a long time and they could be dead by now. And for the record, I'm doing it just for Max and the kid, not for you."

"I know, Asha. And please, don't say Caitlin I called"

"I won't. I don't want to see the disappointment in her face." Asha was about to hang up, but she decided to keep talking instead. "Wait. I just wanna know something. Have you ever tell Max? About Caitlin?"

"No. She'd abandon me if I did" Logan said and he hang up without thinking, leaving Asha on the other side of the line, wondering how on earth she ended up in love with a man who never loved her back.

o – o – o – o - o – o – o – o

A/N: ok, I know I introduced other things, but well, let me know whether you liked them or not…

o – o – o – o - o – o – o – o

Tks for your encouragement… it means a lot!

Ro : I'm smiling too :D and yeah, she's telling him in this very chapter… I hope you liked it

AmyLynn: Tks a lot! I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long :( … but here's the update and your answer…

Calistra : Tks ! sure he is smart! Like you said, just like his daddy… :D Tks for adding me to your alerts…

Alec'sAngel494: Sorry for the waiting… I hope you liked this one :)

Kelzaa: Tks! Well, I'll keep you wondering a little bit longer about it … hehe …

4eva Jensen: Yes, they're going to be a family, definitively! But not yet… just wait a little bit, I promise it won't take me this long to update again…

AngelKougaeri: I hope you like this one too…

Suenooneus: Tks, I'm really glad you liked it…

Pillow of doom: you also made my day when I read your review… Tks for your comments! I just hope you didn't have problems with your boss, hehe :D

Pola: I'm sorry I can't pleased you about the rating, but you can fill in the blanks... hehe ;P and about when Max's telling Ben, next chapter, for sure!

Aur: Yeah, ch5 was quick, unlike this one… I'm sorry! This chapter has a kind of romantic scene, and I promise I'll keep your suggestion in mind. And tks for your good wishes… it means a lot :D

HoneyX5-452: I'm glad you like it! Unfortunately Ben didn't appear in this chapter, but he'll be in the next one.

Alana84: I'm glad you liked the fight and the love scene, I enjoyed a lot writing both… and yeah, Logan is all that… and you probably will be hating him more

Serenity Wintirs: Tks for your advise, and I'll have it in mind for the following chapters. I'm glad you liked it even with the bad stuff.

Secret adm : Here I am! ;P

Bell: Thanks for your comments! I'm glad you liked last chapter… and about Ben, believe me, I'm still figuring out that…

Army girl: well, it wasn't soon, but here's the update, I hope you like it :D

EminemIsCool: I'll try to update Timeline too, but I can't promise anything soon. I need to correct some things there before I continued it…

Salcyra: Thank you! I'm pleased you like it… here's the update! I hope you enjoyed it ;P


	7. Mistakes 7

_**Title: Mistakes**_

**Author:** Athena

**Rating:** PG-13

**Show:** Dark Angel

**Genre:** Drama/Action/Romance

**Pairing**: M/A

**Summary:** A lonely night changed Max, Alec and Logan's life, probably forever. AU. Sets after "Hello, Goodbye"

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine. I wish! ;)

A/N: Well, here's the update. Tks a lot for your reviews, you're great! This chapter is kinda short, but I hope you'll like it… Btw, I also update my other stories… If you haven't seen it, please, check them out. One is a SV/DA crossover, "Timeline" and the other is also a M/A story, "Just the truth".

Part 7 

Ben was so excited when he woke up, just before dawn. He hadso many questions in his mind… about his mom's past, about Alec, about Logan, about the guys who were after him at school… he wanted to know everything…

Before Alec's appearance, he was so afraid to ask because he knew he might not like the answers, but at this precise moment, he didn't care anymore. The presence of someone who seemed to know his mom so well made him eager again of answers, the answers he'd been waiting for since they started running. _And I'll receive my answers right now!_

He was about to knock on her mom's room, when he heard footsteps approaching their doorstep. He run to the door and opened it, in the exact moment when a young man was about to ring the doorbell. "Hello" said the young man, looking at him oddly.

"Hi. Who are you?" Ben said, not afraid at all of the young man. He knew he should be afraid, but for some reason, he wasn't; maybe it was that the stranger looked like a really nice person, or at least, it was his first thought.

"Well. My name is Zero and I'm looking for Alec McDowell. Is he right now here? I've been calling him, but he hasn't answered at all." Zero said unsure; he was surprised to be welcomed by a little kid, when he was expecting to see Alec or Max.

"Why is your name a number? And why are you looking for him here?" Ben said suspiciously. This guy seemed to be a decent guy, but maybe it was trap. Or maybe Alec wasn't a good person after all. _Nah... Alec is a good man. Anybody that makes my mom happy must be a good person. _

"Well, the story of my name is a little bit long… maybe another day, kid" He said smiling at him kindly. Zero looked at the kid who was talking to him; the first thing he noticed when he opened the door was his amazingly strong resemblance with Alec. Taking in consideration that this was Max's alleged apartment, well…. he could do the math. The kid had a command voice and a powerful presence, but well, that only demonstrated that he was the son of 'savior' Max and 'CEO' Alec.

"And I'm looking for him because he's my boss and I'm worried; and this was the last place I know he was", he said whispering, like if he was sharing a secret. Ben smiled. He liked the guy, despite the danger he might mean. "Well, I don't know if he's still here, but if he is, he must be in my mom's bedroom; my name's Ben, by the way. " he said in a quiet tone of voice "Can I ask you some questions, sir?"

Zero looked at the kid and he could see that curiosity was killing him. "Sure thing, kid. May I come in? I don't want to stand on your doorstep all day."

"No, not here; they could hear us". He said quietly, while a cocky smile formed on his little face. "But I know the perfect place"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max was sleeping comfortably in Alec's arms; for the first time in years, she was able to sleep more than an hour, and that was a good thing. She opened her eyes slowly, delighting on the sensation of his warm body. She didn't remember when it was the last time she slept this long. And this well. She slept like a log like … what?… 4 hours? And she felt rested and energized. _Geez, good sex is such a good thing, _she thought and she couldn't help smiling.

Alec was still sleeping when she woke up, and she stayed looking at him, admiring his handsome looks for what seemed to be hours. When he finally opened his eyes, he found a pair of deep brown eyes, gazing at him with such kind of adoration that he felt his heart beating faster and faster.

"Hello, sunshine" Max said, with such a bright smile on her face that he couldn't say a word. She leaned closer, kissing him softly on the lips, and for a moment he thought he was still dreaming. _ This is so good … it can't be real_

"Hi" he said, so unlike Alec. He sounded more like a shy kid than like the grownup man he was. He knew that there were things they needed to discuss, but Max didn't pay attention at all; she was happier than ever. "Max, we need to talk", he said quietly, not knowing exactly how to begin. "About what?" Max said curious, she couldn't imagine what was in his mind. "About the future, Maxie, about the future" he said, letting out a sigh.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ben led Zero to the building's roof. It wasn't the tallest building, but it had a good sight: a beautiful park. He understood why Ben liked this spot; all the feline DNA transgenics had this special fascination with high-height places.

"Well kid, shoot", Zero said, trying to shake the feeling of uncertainty. He had the damned feeling that the kid was going to ask him things he couldn't or shouldn't answer. _But well, you should think that before accepting to answer his questions,_ he thought as he found a good place to sit. Ben didn't know where to begin; he had so many questions to make. "Well, sir…"

"Don't call me 'sir', kid. Just call me Zero, that's my name", he said smiling. "I know it sounds weird, but it's really my name"

"Well, I'll call you Zero if you stop calling me 'kid', sir" he said, smiling as well, and emphasizing the word 'sir'.

Zero laughed aloud; he just couldn't help it, the kid's attitude was so Max and Alec's, even when the kid possibly didn't know it. He stopped laughing when he saw Ben frowned. "Sorry, Ben, but it's just that you remind me a lot of someone"

"Who? My mom?" Ben said unsure, but at the same excited; he had the feeling that this man had met his mom before, just like Alec. "Yeah, your mom … and your dad" he said, but the moment he said the last part he regretted he said it. By the look on Ben's face it was obvious that it was a confuse matter for the kid. _Shit! _

"My dad? Do you mean Logan Cale?" Ben said confused; no one had ever compared him with his so-called father, but maybe… just maybe… all the fight he heard the night they left Seattle wasn't about him at all… maybe it was about someone else. _Yeah, you wish, _Ben thought bitterly.

"Mmh, I don't know anyone who goes by that name", Zero said without being totally honest; he had heard the stories about Max's ordinary lover, but he didn't give him a thought the moment he saw Max again. He just assumed that the ordinary was out of the picture for good. "Is he your father?" he asked Ben, regretful of his former assumptions.

"Well, the thing is … I don't know" Ben said quietly without looking Zero straight, like if he was ashamed of the confession. "I mean, I always thought he was my father, but… some things happened… and I'm not sure anymore. And now you're telling me that I remind you of someone who isn't him…"

Zero felt the uncertainty and the doubts in Ben's voice and it reminded him a lot of himself from the time when Manticore was taken down; when he didn't know what to expect from the world he thought he knew; when he realized that his life had been a lie. For an instant, he was back in the barn with Ralph, Fixit, Bullet and Bugler, hiding from the soldiers who wanted to kill them without understanding the reason.

"Well, Ben, I don't want to lie you, because I don't know if he is your father or not, and that's something only your mother can tell you for sure… but the thing is… you look a lot like my boss, Alec" he finally said, unsure of the kid's reaction; Ben just kept looking the horizon, an absent look on his eyes. Without taking his eyes from the landscape, he asked Zero, "Is he called 494? Is my mom called 452?"

That question surprised Zero a lot. Transgenics quitted using their designations since they were free, especially Alec and Max. "How do you know that?"

"A man who was trying to take me when I was at school, the day we left Seattle said it", Ben said, "He was a scary guy, though he was wearing nice clothes, like a business man. He went with soldiers and tried to shoot my mom with a gun. He was the one who called her '452' and talked about someone called '494'. Someone my mom called also Alec"

_Flashback_

"_Well, well… it's the mighty 452 in the flesh. I must say that years hadn't passed through you; you still look good for a filthy animal" "I wish I could say the same, Ames, but it seems that stress finally gets you. You look like an old decrepit man"_

_Ben didn't understand. Why this man is calling my mom by a number? Why does she know him? He seems dangerous…_

"… _I don't care what you say, transgenic scum. But now that you're here, you can join the party. I'm looking for the offspring of one of your fellow transgenics… maybe you know him. He's 494's son. I understand his name is Ben… " _

_Ben saw the man showing his mom a photo of him… but he was confused Does my father have number too? Why? But it was his mother's answer what confused him more. "You don't have any proof that he's Alec's son… you're just bluffing…"_

_End of Flashback_

Zero was amazed and scared at the same time. The just thought of Ames White gave him the creeps; the guy remained on his nightmares (and on his unit mates' as well) so many nights after they left the States, that the only sound of his name frightened him. _Ames White found them! Now I understand why Max took his son as far as she could from Seattle _

"Zero, do you know him? Do you know the man in the suit? Do you know what this numbers mean?" Ben's desperate voice awakened him from his insights. "Yeah, I do. His name is Ames White", he said, trying to hide his fear. "I met him when I was just a teenager. He … he tried to kill me and my unit mates just after Manticore's destruction." The images of White ordering the soldiers to shoot them when they thought that they were their allies burned in his mind. He didn't pay attention to Ben, who was more confused than ever.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"About the future? What do you mean by that? We're together now, what else does matter?" Max said feeling between hurt and confused. She felt him different, and she didn't want to think the worst. "It's not that simple, Max." Alec said serious. "I have responsibilities now and I can't evade them, even if that means staying away from you again"

"Responsibilities? What kind of responsibilities?" Max said angry; her mind was clouded with rage. "Ooh, I see… so you have a nice family waiting for you, right? A lovely wife and a bunch of kids?"

Alec saw her for a moment, before he started laughing. "Maxie, that hurts. Do you really believe that? C'mon, you know me… Do you picture me living the perfect home life?", he said with a cocky grin on his face. _Yeah, with me_, she thought, her angriness fading away. "Well, pretty boy, what is it then?"

"Well, it happens that your lover and father of your child is the CEO of a big company which provides money to all the Freak Nation, Maxie" he said with a not hidden pleasure. "I don't like to sound pretentious, but 'Empowered Security' is considered one of the top 10 companies in the security business worldwide, and we just started 6 years ago". He added, grinning proudly.

Max was speechless. Alec, a businessman! Well, she always knew he was really good when it came to money, but building a company?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Manticore? Unit mates? What are you talking about? What is all that to do with me and my mom?" Ben asked confused. Now it was Zero's turn to feel confused. "Haven't you heard about Manticore? Don't you know that they made us what we are?"

" 'What we are?' What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, my…", it was the only thing Zero could possibly let out of his mouth. He couldn't say anymore, because he knew it was dangerous ground. _This kid doesn't know anything about anything! Geez, he doesn't even know that he's a transgenic… Why does Max hide everything from him? _

Ben saw him hesitate; he wasn't going to tell him more… just when he had more doubts! He needed him to explain, he needed to understand what was going on… "Zero, please, tell me! What are we? Are we different? I always felt different, but my parents… well, mom and Logan never listened to me… never tried to understand that sometimes I feel like a freak…", Ben said embarrassed. "I've never tell anyone, not even my mom, but I can do things that no one can do."

"Like jumping really high, or running really fast, or seeing from a really far distance?" Zero said, his own doubts completely gone. Ben needed to know the truth. "How do you know…?" Zero didn't let him finish, now determined to let everything out. " You're not a freak, Ben, and never let anyone convince you otherwise. You're a transgenic, Ben, and you aren't the only one. I am a transgenic, like your mom, Alec and a lot more."

o – o – o – o - o – o – o – o

A/N: Ok, What do you think? Let me know whether you liked them or not… ;D

o – o – o – o - o – o – o – o

_I thank all of you, for your amazing reviews... you're the reason I keep doing this… Tks!_

ThisIsWhereMyNameGoes: Tks… btw, I also update the other stories… ;D

Nina430: Tks for reviewing every chapter … I'm glad you liked all of them :D

Army Girl: Thank you! And about the M/A/B bonding, well, the next chapter for sure…

Amy Lynn: Thanks to you… I hope you liked this one…

Alana84: I knew it! he he ;D … Here's the update…

Kez: Tks! And it's gonna be a little bit more twisted, he he, just wait…

Girlofcherrys: Here is!

Pola: Tks… I'm glad you liked it… let me know about this one.

HoneyX5-452: Thank you… I'm glad you liked it… here's the update….

4eva Jensen: I'm sorry for keeping you waiting this long… but here I am again!

Emowyen: Tks ! ;D Here's the update…

7sTar: Thanks for all your reviews, I hope you like this new one…


End file.
